Yoh's Show
by Stupiak Kitty
Summary: HoroHoro offered Yoh a suspicious looking CD filled with Looney stickers and proclaimed that he could keep it all by himself. But what if this CD was actually a SCANDAL and finds out that it was missing right after he had watched it? SMUT YohxAnna CONTINUED STORY
1. chap 1

**Yoh's show  
By:** Stupiak kitty

* * *

**Summary:** HoroHoro offered his best pal Yoh a CD that is fully covered with stickers and assumed that he could keep it.  
But what if he discovered that the CD was actually a scandal and find out that it was missing?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own shaman king... wish I did. . xD

**A/N:**

**WARNING:**

**IF YOUR UNDER 15 YEARS OLD I SUGGEST YOU NOT TO READ THIS.. OR ELSE—**

This story is obviously a rated M story… The summary tells that neh?

So, if you're 15 years below, I suggest you not to read it because this story is full of offensive and nasty scene… You know what I mean guys!

_Don't read if you're not a **Lemon fan **either. This story will be full of **LEMON** scene at the later part._

I have warned you yet you keep reading!

Well, it's your choice xD …

This story is in Yoh's POV

Please read and review! I'll appreciate it…

On with the story!

* * *

_I have never imagined that day will come… It has never actually come up to my mind until that day… The day that this baka Horo2 gave me the thing that made me and her do it… The day that I have first felt the fidgety, excitement, the heat, the feeling that… I don't know what it is… But I felt that I really love her… and the same to her… even though she didn't say it literally… wanna know what happened? Well.._

_Here it is…_

* * *

_It was a sunny morning around 9:30 am, I am doing my 500x jogging around our neighborhood courtesy by my fiancée, Anna of course… Manta and Amidamaru have accompanied me… as always…_

"gaahhh… I'm tired… Can we stop for a minute?" I said… obviously exhausted… Who the hell wont get tired by doing that 500 times jogging!

"Okay yoh… But don't forget… We still have dinner to make…" manta said while riding his kiddy bike…

"Yup"… I said while grinning…

We went at the cemetery where Amidamaru's tomb was placed… We sat there for a minute… relaxing my tired body and feet… Then…

"N-neh yoh-kun.." Manta hesitantly said..

"Hmm?" I said while my eyes are closed…

"I…I… was thinking…" Manta said…

"What is it manta?" I said then I noticed that his cheeks are blushing… I wonder why?

"I was wondering…uhmm.. H-have you d-done "it" with Anna?" I can now notice the redness of his cheeks…

"ehhh?..." I then said… really clueless about what he is talking about… but I noticed Amidamaru turned red too… Was it the sun that causes their cheeks to redden?

* * *

_At first, I had no idea what he was talking about… I'm really clueless about 'that' thing…_

_Can we move forward now?_

_After that redness scene, we have decided to go back to the inn before the sunset or else, Anna will get angry to us… especially to me… _

_After that incident, many things had happened… Especially the part that Anna and I had done it…_

_Well, back to the main story…_

_One afternoon, I saw horo2 while buying the groceries… A worry and a hurry face were obvious to him… Then he hurriedly approached me like there is no tomorrow…_

_This is what had happen…_

* * *

I was listening to my headphones, my body and head was swaying to the beat of the music… what song?  
Obviously, sung by soulbob! _Hehehe…_ enjoying the moment then, I was shocked when the music became loud! Who is the culprit!

"Whoaa"… I said then sweat dropped when I saw the person who made the music Loud… _Anna…_

"What are you doing Yoh? I am saying your name a hundred times!" She said… Of course she was angry

_Listening to the music? _I thought to myself… I have no right to say it in front of her or else… I'll be in hell this instance…

She then bent in front of me and hand over the list of the groceries…

"Here is the list for our dinner Yoh… Buy them now or else…" She threatened me together with her death glare… which of course I _must_ obey…

"Before you go Yoh, don't forget your weights…" She told me and left my room…

_I thought I had gotten rid of them.. _I said to myself with anime tears…

* * *

_So I quickly went to the grocery shop to buy things that she told me to buy…_

"1726 yen please" The counter lady said while smiling

_I went outside the shop then walk towards home when I saw a familiar person not far away from me…_

_So I was right… He was familiar because he is my Friend… who else? The person who gave that freaking CD… Horo2x…He walked towards me with a worry and hurry face… Then I greeted him naturally…_

* * *

"Yo Horo what's the hurry?" I said with my famous cheeky grin

"Uhh... Nothing Yoh… Are you bored or something? here… it's my favorite… since you're my friend… it's all yours…" He said in one breathe then thrust the thing on my chest…

"Ehh?" all that I have said…

"It's yours Yoh… well see you then! Ja!" After he has said that, horo2 quickly ran away from me…

I then shrugged… I only looked at my hand where horo2 thrust the thing… A CD that is covered with _looney toons_ stickers..

_What the hell is this? _I asked myself while walking toward the inn…

* * *

_So it was all had happened! He gave me that freaking disk and run away like there's no tomorrow! Anyways, after that incident,_

_An unexpected incident has happened... I didn't even expect it either!_

_The day the disk has been missing and my most unforgettable moment... Our unforgettable moment..._

_Here it is..._

* * *

I came back to the inn and cooked our dinner… Fried Tofu with Soy sauce… well, at least it was edible…  
After we ate, I wash the dishes while Anna walked towards her room…

I sighed with relief 'coz she didn't saw or smell any suspicious or maybe I think so…

After I washed the dishes, I went to the hot spring to relax my tiring body...  
_ahhhh! Life _I said while leaning at the edge of the hot springs...  
I'm the only person who is in the hot spring...except the ghost that is talking about their past life... So while having my relaxing bath I remembered the thing that Horohoro gave me awhile ago…

I stood up then walk towards the place where I put my yukata...

After that, I went to my room to search for that CD...

_Where did I put it? Ughh.. Damn memory gap! _I said to myself...

_Ohh the pants!_ I said then walk towards the pants that I have used when Horo2 gave me the disk...

I am now holding the CD... Studying closely the thing that is covered with _looney toon _stickers...

_At that time I didn't have any idea that the CD I have been holding will be the reason why I and Anna are now open to each other..._

I decided to watch it now since there's nothing else to do... And besides all my chores are already done...

I went outside my room and walk down stairs passing the room of Anna and Tamao...  
I tip toed when I pass the room of my fiancée, of course you will never know if I will be caught still awake at the middle of the night...

_Whew! Success! I have passed her room alive! _Telling myself with my sheepish grin

So I quickly went towards our T.V and open the component...

It was my very first time to touch this device... it was always Anna who uses it...I then press the open button of our DVD and inserted the disk...

I waited for 5 minutes then the screen turned green!

_What the hell horo2 was thinking? Giving me a black disk?_

But before I press the stop button... I saw a man around 28 to 30 talking with a girl whom I think is an American citizen 'coz of her fair complexion that looks like 17 or younger...

I quickly noticed that the girl in the screen wears pink lacy lingerie that is transparent and you can see her big breast and her cunt She also wears black high heels

_Waaaaaaah! I can't understand what they are saying! They speak English and there even no subtitle! What the? _

_How does horo2 understand this movie?_ I said to myself...

Then I am stunned when this American girl dances then strip her two remaining dress... The upper and the lower garment...

_Waaaaaaaaah what the hell is this movie? _I said to myself with my eyes wide...

_But I keep watching this movie... I dunno... my body wants to watch this agonizing scene..._

Even if the girl is completely naked, she still dances...

I can see the girl's breast and her sacred part...

_Waaaa...This is my first time watching this_

The man who talked to the girl awhile ago approached the girl and they start kissing _shit_ as if they want to eat each other's lips...

I closed my eyes... I don't want to see that freaking show... but I can hear them moan... Then I heard the girl's moan became louder..

When I open my eyes... I was shocked!

The girl was lying at the bed and the man who is beside her is pushing his finger inside her entrance.  
But not only that, I actually saw him inserting his two finger inside her entrance and a**hole.

_Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh I can't take it anymore!_

I immediately close the component... Perspiring like waterfall...

_Wew! What the hell was that?_ I asked myself... after that shocking incident, I decided to sleep and forgot what I have watched...

* * *

_It's still erecting waaaaaah!_

_Whew... So that's what happened *looking down at his pants*... _

_Let's move forward at the part where the freaking CD has been missing and found out that someone has been watching it!_

_Guess who it is!_

_It's been a week since I last watched the movie... That scene has been glued into my mind... I act like nothing happened... but, when I am near Anna, I feel like... I feel so hot... even though it isn't..._

_Waaaaaahhh what the hell is it... _

_Anyways;_

_It was Saturday morning, so I have to do my daily training... jogging again! As always...sigh..._

_So, I jog around our neighborhood... recalling the incident that had happened a week ago... then I quickly stop! I remembered that I have forgotten to eject the CD! Oh my gosh! My heart began to beat million times! waaaaH! Many questions have been entering my mind!_

_What if? What if? What if? What if?_

* * *

Please Review._ Please no flames. XD  
_


	2. chap 2

**Yoh's show**  
**By:** Stupiak kitty

* * *

**Summary:** HoroHoro offered his best pal Yoh a CD that is fully covered with stickers and assumed that he could keep it.  
But what if he discovered that the CD was actually a scandal and find out that it was missing?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own shaman king... wish I did. . xD

**A/N: **

**WARNING:**

**IF YOUR UNDER 15 YEARS OLD I SUGGEST YOU NOT TO READ THIS.. OR ELSE…**

_Don't read if you're not a __**Lemon fan **__either. This story will be full of __**LEMON**__ scene at the later part._

This story is still in Yoh's POV.

Please read and review! I'll appreciate it…

:D so here is the 2nd chapter of my story! *with border*

* * *

_It's been a week since I last watched the movie...  
That scene has been glued into my mind... I act like nothing happened... but, when I am near Anna, I feel like... I feel so hot... even though it isn't..._

_Waaaaaahhh what the hell is it... _

_Anyways;_

_It was Saturday morning, so I have to do my daily training... jogging again! As always...sigh..._

_So, I jog around our neighborhood... recalling the incident that had happened a week ago... then I quickly stop!  
I remembered that I had forgotten to eject the CD! Oh My gosh! My heart began to beat million times! Many questions have been entering my mind!_

_What if? What if? What if? What if?_

_Instead of jogging, I quickly ran into our lovely home and I walk towards our living room and with a rush,  
I carelessly push the open button of the player and deeply sighed when I saw that it was still there.  
Thank heavens! I quickly tuck it inside my shirt and pretend that there's nothing odd happened. I grin to myself.  
My CD's safe whew! I act like nothing happened and call Anna and tell her I have finished my daily jogging._

* * *

"Anna? Anna! I'm here! I've already finished my jogging!" I said a little louder so that she can hear it but there's no Anna answering

_Where is she?_

"Anna?" I went to our dining room but she isn't there.  
To the bathroom but still isn't there. I went upstairs and decided to go to her room; ignoring my room, still shouting her name…

"Anna?" I slid the door and still, there was no Anna.

_Where the hell is she?_

I also try looking for her outside the hot spring but I only saw Amidamaru talking with a ghost girl.  
When he turns his head towards me, he immediately blushed. I _dunno_ why… but the redness of his cheek is clearly visible.

"Y-yoh dono! You're here!"

"Yup" I grinned at them. I ask him about Anna. "Did you see Anna, Amidamaru?"

I saw him became uneasy. I wonder why?  
"Y-yoh dono… She's… she's in…" But Amidamaru didn't finish his sentence when the ghost girl he's talking to a while ago caught it.

"She's in your room Yoh-kun. She's watching the-"  
But the girl didn't finish her sentence either because Amidamaru immediately puts his hands on the mouth of the girl to stop her from talking.

_Weird._

He's the one who talks instead. "She's in your room Yoh dono." Smiling shyly.

_Anna? In my room? Why the heck is she in my room? _

I shrugged my shoulders then went upstairs again to find her in my room.  
While walking towards my room, the CD accidentally fell outside my shirt._ Oops!  
_I quickly pick it up but I was shocked when I saw that the CD that I was holding awhile ago was not the same CD covered with _Looney toons_ stickers!  
It was a Twilight New Moon DVD! Oh my God! I didn't even notice it was not the same CD anymore!

My heart starts beating furiously. Then I realized something that I really_ really_ want to avoid as much as possible. Could it be? _Oh my Gooooooood!_

"_She's in your room Yoh-kun. She's watching the-"_

_That is why they are acting weird!_

I quickly ran towards my room and silently praying Anna still not watching that CD!  
Oh Kami-sama, This is the end of my world! Literally!  
Goodbye Amidamaru, Goodbye Manta, Goodbye stupid horo2, Goodbye people, Goodbye readers, Goodbye Funbari inn, Goodbye shaman king world, Goodbye…

And then I frozed!  
I didn't even notice I am already inside _my_ room. And there she was, watching it in a portable DVD… the part that I haven't finished.  
How can she watch this horrifying movie?But instead of horror, what I feel now was the exact opposite of it.  
I am now feeling hot… and excited? Wait! She's going to kill me any minute if she discovers that…

But wait! Whose portable DVD she's using? As far as I remember, we didn't have one!

She turned to me and went back to watching like it is a _normal_ movie to watch… Then she speaks, almost a whisper.

"Come here."

After a minute of thinking whether to listen or to run outside, I awkwardly walk towards her and I can clearly hear and see what she's watching.

_F-ck me hard! Ahh.. F-ck you! F-ck I'm Cumming!_

I grimaced. _How can Anna watch that without closing her eyes? _I hear her speak again.

"Sit." She pats the space beside her right; eyes glue in front of the DVD.

_Harder! Harder!_

I silently obeyed and sit beside her. Still can't watch the movie.

"Where did you get this, Yoh?" She faced me with an emotionless look.

I gulped… And gulped again… How can I say to her that I got that from HoroHoro. I shut my eyes tightly 'coz I can't even say any word…

Silence…

_Then, _it _all started from this scene. I can't even imagined we-_

_A/N: Shhhhh!_

_*Yoh bows his head as if embarrassed*_

"Look at me Yoh." She speaks again. I slowly opened my one eye and gently looked at her…  
Her face was not emotionless anymore. Her face tells her what she feels… Desire and… love?

"A-anna." There, I have found my voice for the first time.

"Hmm?" She replied softly. _Weird thing for Anna to speak softly._

"A-anna.." I gulped… and sighed… _This is it! _"Anna, I-

I did not even finish what I am trying to say 'coz I feel her lips on my lips…  
It was so soft like cotton… Of course, it was not our first kiss but this is the first time I felt my body so hot… like I am having a high fever, or inside a sauna! Oh my God what am I feeling?

We kiss passionately… slowly at first, moving my lips gently, as if afraid to hurt hers.  
Then I feel her tongue licking my lower lip and searching the entrance of my mouth… Of course I give way. I slightly touch her tongue with my tongue; shyly moving it with hers. Then she stopped…

I look at her, question in my eyes…

"Do you want _it,_ Yoh?"

As my response, I hungrily kiss her, I felt her tremble but I can't stop myself right now… _Stupid hormones!_  
I am kissing her now more forcefully, nibbling her lower lip. I heard her stifle a moan.

And damn, my pants are beginning to tighten!

I brushed my right hand in her blonde hair; softly pushing her head so I can deeply kissed her as my tongue move seductively inside her mouth…  
And this is it; I want to do _it... _Now…

My lips went down to her neck, nibbling, biting it slightly, determined to leave a mark.  
I can barely hear her moan… I wrapped my hands at her back, hugging her tightly.

"Do you still want me to continue?" I whisper beside her ears silently praying she'll say yes.

I feel her nod. _Is this girl really Anna?_ I looked at her slightly red face. _It's really Anna…_

I continue to kiss her neck, tasting it…  
I kiss her hungrily again on her lips while my right hand slowly cupping her left breast.  
I pinch slightly her pink nipple and I hear her gasped… I trace my kiss downward replacing my right hand on her breast.

I seductively move my tongue on it, licking her almost hard nipple and suckling it like a hungry baby. And I can clearly hear her moan. As if begging me to do harder and hungrier…

On instinct, I slowly touch her private part and I hear her gasp. It was my first time touching a… what you called that? _Vagina?_... _Pussy?_...  
ahh, whatever it's been called, I slowly move my index finger at her clit...

I slowly move my index finger on her clitoris and I can see her wince a little. Oops.. and that scared me…

"A-anna? 'You alright? Did I do something w-wrong?" I say it to her awkwardly.

To her response, She kissed me equally like I kissed her, moments ago. And I took that answer as a no.

Then I hear her speak hoarsely saying "Make love to me, Yoh."

I was stunned hearing her begging it to me. Anna. Wants to do 'it' with me?

* * *

-owari

Review? :3

*Ill still continue this story :3

Done by: July 13 2010 


	3. Chap 3

**Yoh's Show**  
**by:** Stupiak Kitty

**Summary:** HoroHoro offered Yoh a suspicious looking CD filled with Looney stickers and proclaimed that he could keep it all by himself. But what if this CD was actually a SCANDAL and finds out that it was missing right after he had watched it? SMUT YohxAnna CONTINUED STORY

**A/N: **After a long period of not being able to update stories for the whole – I think – year, here I am again more than ready to present the long awaited chapter 3 of this story. I guess so? I'm not denying the fact that I have a series of in-depth thoughts whether to continue this story or not. But since YOU are currently reading this, it was decided. I'm not good in SMUT y'know. *laughs nervously*

But I'll try and I assure you, this will be full of LEMONS. VERY full. Just a warning.

Warning again, characters are a little OOC. ESPECIALLY Anna! :D

(PS: Since the last chapter of this story has been updated last 2010, some parts of chapter 2 will not be considered on this new chapter. Change of plans to fit some parts into the story. Hehe.)

Now, shall we?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything... Shaman king and such. Except for the story, of course.

**-**Stupiak Kitty

oOOo

"Do you want it, Yoh?" she whispered, eyes filled with hidden desire.

Of course I wanted it! No – I desire for it for the very long time. Yet, I am just as clueless and naive like a firefly gyrating itself around a blaze when it comes to this... this vague situation that I find myself currently in.

I'm not aware that there are actual kinds of _things_ that exist in this world. One fine example was that CD.

But, not until that moment when I'd stumbled into watching the indecent CD that my idiotic blue friend of mine gave to me, making my innocent nature turn into an extensive, mind-bugging curiosity, growing slowly as each second past.

It even made myself imagine uncertain things that never had I thought to appear inside my mind. _Not until I had watched that disturbing movie. _

Not to mention, those unfamiliar – unpleasant hot feeling that keeps stirring inside my body, especially to that specific _hard _part that twitched out of a sudden the moment I felt a soft yet icy fingers tracing its way to my thighs. The sensations of Anna's cold hand over my frenzied skin made me involuntarily shudder, halting my thoughts out of a sudden.

"So?" She murmur almost impatiently

I gulped... and gulped again before looking at her, eyes half-opened and saw that she was staring at me, almost intently.

I really want it. I want to pleasure her like that in the movie. I want to wander my hands all over her body like that man did with the girl. I want to kiss her angelic mouth, letting my tongue slid inside her, sucking her own tongue until we gasped for breathe. I want her to stare at me coyly while pushing my private part into her mouth, reluctantly at first until she was used to my size, as she moves her head away and then back again, using her inexperience tongue to lick the head of my hardening cock – and smiles as she suddenly taste the distinctive flavor of my pre cum as I tried to stifle a groan with the hotness that keeps twirling inside my body like an electricity bolt.

But most of it all, I want to hear her sweet moan, screaming my name as she writhe and shudder with intense pleasure as I pounced into her - wobbly at first then it would increase momentarily until the both of us will reach our delightful climax as I burst my seed inside her; making her shiver uncontrollably once again...

The very same way like that in the movie.

But the main question is...

How can we resolve into doing that?

I mean, this is Anna we're talking about! As if she would allow me to carry out that impossible act. Even if – for that fact – that we are engaged, I have no memory of touching her, holding her, or even kissing her! So how can that be possible?

I'm an idiot... I know that.

IT is possible, since she's currently invoking me as of this moment, tracing her hands everywhere on my body especially on my thighs, back, hips, neck; while me, on the other hand, still like a statue; not doing anything except for gawking at her dumbly.

How could I dare to move...

Since I have no idea on how to react? How can we achieve those things that I have in mind if I have no idea on how to achieve that in the first place?

In other words...

I'm innocently stupid when it comes to this.

Innocently, naively stupid in pleasuring someone…

Inexperienced, to be precise…

A virgin… More directly.

Ugh.

Since I don't want her to be mad at me, given that she was waiting for me to response now, I decided to voice out my dilemma.

I even have no idea to kiss someone, how much more if we do 'that'? I thought weakly.

"I...can't..." I spoke slowly, almost inaudible.

She frowned out of the sudden, halting her hands in line. "What do you mean?"

I ignored her. "I can't d-do this b-because..."

She raised her left brow as she waited for me to continue my words.

"B-because..."

"Well?"

Well, I can't say it in front of her. I was actually ashamed. As obvious as it seems, we are still not in the right age to do this act even though we would basically do this in the future. But I don't want to disappoint her especially when she really looks like she was eager to do this with me. I don't want to disappoint Anna because of my lack of knowledge about this kind of thing. It could only be the effect of watching the movie that's why...

"Do you want me to teach you?"

I gawked at her the moment I heard her sensual little voice.

"That's your problem, is it not?" She smirked.

"I..." I gulped. I never expected that. I never expected Anna asking gently if she could teach me. But how did she know that I was... Since she's confident on teaching me, then she is...

I was more surprised when I heard her chuckle smugly. "Why of course, Yoh." She started; like she read my thoughts about my problem. "I know you're still a virgin. Since I had tried my best to keep you untouched and unharmed…" She paused "From the girls that keeps bugging you in our school that is. Not to mention, boys." She added the last part significantly.

I was slightly confused. Is that why she was always possessive around me, particularly when they were inside Shinra?

"And don't worry; we're on the same boat." She added after awhile.

I tilted my head to ask an inquiry, not until an idea lit inside my head out of a sudden. So she is...

"A virgin, of course I am..." She said as to answer my inward question.

If that is, then how come she was too confident to...?

"...But not as daft and naive like you are." She blurted, raising her left brow in sync. "I've once read a book about coupling and other likes… and I am used to reading and watching pornography stuffs like that one you unconsciously forgot to keep in secret." She gestured her head towards the DVD which is being played until now. She took a glance of me for a moment before smirking.

"Ehehehe." He chuckled awkwardly while scratching the back of my head. I was sweating hard at the same time as I felt the significant part of my body twitch at the mention of the "P" word.

"It wasn't that hard as it looks like, Yoh." She said after a span of silence making my head (the upper part that is) turned to her.

My body tensed as I hear my name whispered like she was teasing me. I look at her uneasily.

"A-are you sure you want this A-anna?"

She stared at me blankly. "Do you not?"

I gulped ahead. "O-of..."

"Then, what do you want to learn first?" She smiled, almost wickedly.

I moved my head awkwardly, trying to regain myself as soon as I felt that my heart has suddenly boost its speed rate while thinking of things that I want Anna to show me.

"Since you are too daft to understand the most complex part, let us start with the effortless part." She said.

"And that is?"

"Kiss, idiot. Let's start with lip kissing." She said with a frown. "The upper part first."

I tilted my head into question. What did she mean about the 'upper part first'?

She waved her hands dismissively. "You'll get it later on. Now, shall we?"

"Okay..." I blurted unsurely. I glance at her as she moves more closely to me. "What... What w-will I do?"

"Oh, would you mind if you sleep ahead? Then, I'll kill you faster than you would have ever imagined." She spat sarcastically.

I flinched at her words out of the sudden. I have no idea on how to react, or even do. Should I jerk my head towards her or wait for her to do that?

"You really are a daft. Indeed, you are." She said while shaking her head. "Well, close your eyes and stay still."

"I-if you say so..." I said as I started to do what she'd told.

"Try to keep your mouth shut first, Yoh." She impatiently said which I quickly obliged since my lips were awkwardly parted because of my nervousness.

"Good. Now, mimic me." She said when I felt her two hands on my lap putting her whole weight onto it; placed her left hand on my nape as I felt her soft breathing close to my face, and slowly, I feel something soft on my lips – smooth and wet. _Exactly how I had imagined._

Then she pulled for awhile, like she was testing my lips first. She brushed her lips again a little longer and moved it slowly this time. I was so shocked at how our unexpected first kiss felt so I only stood still. My heart was still beating fast.

I flinched the moment I felt her bit my lower lip harshly that it took me half a second to open my eyes only to see her face; too much close with me, not failing to see her usual glare. I tried hard not to blush.

"I told you to mimic me, baka!" She snaps, whispering.

I chuckled awkwardly. "Gomen-

She kissed me again halting any words. She deepened the kiss, licking my lower lip before thrusting it inside with a zest of fervour and excitement that I had no choice but to comply.

Like what she had said awhile ago, kissing is an effortless part. I found that exactly right.  
I think she didn't need to teach me the basic of kissing since my lips were moving instinctively onto hers at the same moment. I felt her bit my bottom lip softly, so I bit her back only to hear her moan. She then licked my lips before slipping it inside mine. I open  
my mouth to welcome her as I sense the tip of her tongue with mine.

Then, she grabbed my left hand and placed it on her breast. With unconscious mind, I stop moving but she deepens the kiss more. She gestured my hand to remove her shirt, so I complied again. I chose to close my eyes so I didn't notice that she wasn't wearing any brassiere that I gasped as I literally felt her soft breast with my hands. She pushed my hands with gentle force onto her breast, as though asking me to caress it, so I complied again.

Her breast was well-sized despite her age; it was soft like freshly baked loaf as I move my hands slowly onto it. She placed my thumb onto the soft peak making it hard the moment it felt the warmth of my finger. By instinct, I molded it gently while trying my best to win with our little tongue fight. I hear her soft gasp inside my mouth. I continued to stroke her soft mound tenderly until I decided to obey that certain voice inside me.

I broke our kiss and transferred it to her other mound. I heard her surprised gasp.

"So you're learning pretty fast." She smirked.

I glance at her as I made a circle with my tongue on the nub while moving my right hand to the other. I smiled shyly. "I think so, too."

She placed her right hand at the back of my head as I continue to kiss her little mound. She emitted a struggled gasp as I nibble her nipples with vivid force. I was stuck of whether to follow that little voice inside my head or wait for Anna's order on what to do next. But the little voice inside my head wins that I slowly crawl my hands down to her stomach and I rested it just beneath her pelvic. I could hear her quiet laughter as I glanced at her curiously.

"I see your man instinct is leading. And it is a good thing, right?" She smirked before holding my hand and continued its kinky journey to her private. I gasped the moment I took hold of her part, it's soaking wet!

"You make me wet, Yoh." She whispered in my ears. Still holding my hand, she moves it in a significant way along with her hand. I nearly gasp for breathe, trying my best to keep my heart still while ignoring the tightening of my pants.

I could feel her hot breathe on my ears that I could nearly feel the urge to cum. She run her tongue along the side of my ears, down the bridge of my neck and sucked it with a kinky sound. I panted quickly, as I could still feel my hands on her drenched part.

She was tracing a line along the side of my neck with her tongue when I feel something unfamiliar and velvety on my middle finger. That was when I realized that she pushed it inside her; up to my knuckles.

"Move it." She moaned as I complied. The feeling of her hot womanly core around my finger made me loose my head. Not to mention her soft whimper as I moved it with unsteady motion.

Still obeying the voice inside my head, I inserted another finger into her and move it slowly. I glanced at her as I hear her shocked gasp. Another twisted idea came into my mind; I pushed my fingers further inside almost harshly and move it as fast as I could. She grasps my right arm and hiss with both pain and pleasure. I'm clueless on how I managed to do that but I think my man's instinct has been leading me at this moment as what Anna says awhile ago.

I creased my face in confusion the moment she jerked my hands away from her private. She simply smirked at me.

"Time to move on to the _lip_ kissing."

I tilted my head in question. "Haven't we done _that_ awhile ago?"

Rolling her eyes, she gestured her head down. I gawked at her before a sudden thought came dancing into my mind, getting the intention she was trying to say.

I widen my eyes in shock.

How can that… Anna's allowing me to… She wanted me to kiss her…

"Come on, Yoh." She rolled her eyes again. "Don't be surprised. Couples normally do that."

I blushed. Besides the fact that she is offering me to kiss her… her private part, I'm surprised with her words. I never did know that she actually thinks of us as a couple. We're in fact a couple, I know. But hearing Anna saying those words, it's kind of… intoxicating.

"So are you finished daydreaming or not?" I flinched as she spat while raising her left brows.

I scratched my head in embarrassment and expressed my apologies and lowered my head into hers, observing her private more closely, and still blushing crimson.

_So this is how it looks like._

I parted her private slowly with my hands, and run my tongue to the little nub at the centre. I feel her lower body jerked a little, so I assumed she liked it. I tried to experiment with my tongue as it produced various reactions to her; circling it around her pearl gains a helpless whimper and a sudden rise of it, licking down to her entrance up to her nub a shudder a low moan and a whisper of encouragement, trailing her folds slowly as I pushed my thumb on her hard nub a sudden intake of breathe, and pushing my tongue inside her as I rub it with my left hand a stifled shriek and her love juice trailing down with a teasing slow motion. I have a sudden urge to lick it to her arse but then stop when Anna pulled me up. I licked my lips to lap up her remaining cream.

"My turn." She smirked. "I have no intention of coming ahead of you."

And before I could ask her what she means by that, she flipped me down so she was already on top of me. I took a quick look at her pale face. Her usual sleek cheek was now flushed; her appealing hazel eyes that were always void with intense emotions were now looking at me full of longing and hunger the same as me. My heart suddenly skipped a beat. Never in my life did I dream of looking at her without the worry of being caught – even this act that we are doing as of now. Our current situation did not even wander inside my free world of imagination. But it did happen in real life. I will never forget this day on.

It was really intoxicating.

She leaned on and planted a quick kiss on my lips as she smirked. Her wet private was situated on the very middle of my own that I could almost feel her womanly hot core on my cock. I feel her rocking her hips slowly as if she was teasing me. That act made me shiver as I felt my own beginning to be rock hard.

"Let's remove this annoying thing you are wearing right now." She tugged my shirt off and let her hands wander against my bare chest that sends a sudden shiver on my spine.

Her soft lips landed on the part where my neck meets the shoulder, and trails down to the tip of my stomach which sends an electrical kind of feeling on my spine. And with a slow motion, she yanked my trousers off my body. Only my underclothes were left.

She started pulling it off but I stopped her hands ahead.

"Shy out of the sudden?" She asked. "Or having inferiority with your thing?" she added with a teasing smirk.

I smiled awkwardly, and she tripped off the only thing that keeps me modest before I could ever respond.

Her eyes were ogling my member with such passion and desire that I saw the corner of her lips tugged up as soon as my member twitched. It was embarrassing yet thrilling at the same time.

"Oh," She blurted as she stared at my thing with shock and awe for awhile. And then she smiled a mischievous smile as she started caressing my abdomen, feeling the thrilling electricity inside me again as she trail her skilled hands down to my straining cock.

"Bigger than I've ever imagined," She whispered. She moved her hands slowly, gripping my shaft with a firm yet gentle manner that I couldn't help but groan. It was good…

Undoubtedly good!

And then my eyes widen a little the moment I saw her kissing the head of my member, the same time as I felt her soft damp lips touching the tip in a slow, teasing manner. She let her lips linger on the head for awhile. She looked at me playfully as she let out her pink tongue and caressed it with painful desire. She chose that moment to get a hold of the rigid length of mine with her left hands and move it with a gradual pace.

I tried my best not to spurt my seed on her face and mouth that instant.

"Yoh-kun?"

I froze the moment I heard that sound. I saw Anna pausing as well then looked at me. There it goes again, that disturbing call coming down the stairs. I had the urge to kill the owner of that voice as I noticed Anna moving her both hands and mouth away from my member and fixed herself in a more comfortable way.

"Greet him," She nodded her head towards the door before reaching the component (The video was already done, thank the Great Spirit) and organized it on one of the drawers.

_Great. Just great. You should've better reasons to be here. Whoever you are. Ugh._

TBC

Yey! I've finally updated this after – counts years – four years? Oh, Maker, sorry for the very long delay. XD This will be a continued story. :) Please Read and Review!

And oh, I apologize for any mistakes. I think I need a beta. Are you a beta? Please beta me. XD


End file.
